


Freedom's Touch

by Sherry91



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Action/Adventure, Anal Sex, Blood, Bondage and Discipline, Bruises, Dark, Drama, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, Forced Orgasm, Forced Pregnancy, Gentle Sex, Lactation, Love, Love Triangles, Manipulation, Mystery, Oral Sex, Rape Recovery, Rape/Non-con Elements, Romance, Rough Sex, Roughness, Slapping, Team Bonding, True Love, Vaginal Sex, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, Whipping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-01
Updated: 2014-03-03
Packaged: 2018-01-14 04:58:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1253722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherry91/pseuds/Sherry91
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex was raised differently then most kids, and when her father died she was left with a lot of questions and no answers. Years later, when she is offered answers at the hand of Nick Fury in exchange for her service and use of abilities on an assignment, Alex believes she will finally understand the events surrounding her father's death. When the assignment turns out to be working with the Avengers, she is left confused and uncertain of Nick Fury's plan. </p><p>As Alex begins to realize the magnitude of the team's emotional disturbance, she finds herself building a relationship with Bruce and creating ties to people she'd never thought possible. When a disturbing presence begins to visit her, Alex is forced into the world of Gods and at the hand of one of the most volatile beings she finds out more from her past then she could of imagined and is held captive. Will the results of her captivity and breeding destroy her relationship with Bruce? Will an early fling come back to haunt her? Read on to find out...</p><p>This is a story that will combine a plot and smut to hopefully unite the best of both worlds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Beguiling Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex is torn away from her current position as a human rights officer in Rwanda to meet Nick Fury. Fury and her father were friends before her father's death, and Alex longs to discover the truth behind his passing, believing that Nick Fury is the only man with the real facts. What will Fury want in exchange for his information?

  


**Chapter 1 : A Beguilling Beginning**

Alex walked across the polished floor, the used soles of her cowboy styled boots not making much sound as she moved purposefully towards a series of offices. The human rights officer held her head high as she walked but had to admit she felt a little at odds with the situation. SHIELD headquarters was an impressive building, its interior was formal and dark, smooth surfaces decked with gleaming accents and rather intricate looking devices she could only assume had something to do with security. Alex appreciated the clinical atmosphere, for the moment it was clean. The woman knew she was out of place among the agents in their sleek looking outfits, her warm brown hair left about her pale face and her regular jeans slightly stained from the day’s ride made her stick out like a sore thumb. She was here as a courtesy though, nothing more and she wasn't going to adhere to any unspoken dress code, stares be bloody well damned.

This wasn't the first time Nick Fury had been in contact with Alex, she’d seen him at home many times visiting with her father who was equally as reluctant as her to have anything to do with his friend’s work. She could recall some of their conversations becoming rather heated but she could never quite remember what exactly they’d been talking about, too young neither to follow any of it nor to be particularly interested in the first place. All she knew was that the man flew in on a fancy helicopter out to their recluse ranch and would keep her dad distracted long enough for Alex to steal back out to the barn for a few more moments with the horses. That had been several years ago though, while her dad had been alive and before he’d caved in to Nick’s requests. 

Hand rising to knock against the closed door of one office, Alex paused for a brief second, once again giving serious thought to walking back out and stealing back home to her family’s small ranch before taking a flight back to Rwanda, her latest station. Naturally curiosity got the better of her though, and she sighed in resignation, knuckles falling smartly on the door. Before her hand had time to sound a third tap, the door opened to reveal the man that might hold the knowledge she was seeking and she took a breath and inside...

_Two months later..._

Dumbest deal she’d ever made, worst decision she could have possible taken; there were no two ways about it, Alex had fucked herself in the name of curiosity. Hands rising to tighten the smooth ponytail gathered near the top of her skull, she rolled her eyes as the agent tried once again to show her how to use the cell they were trying to issue her.  
“You merely select Contacts and then select the person you want to get a hold of in the list.” The man explained for the ump-tenth time. It was the last part of her training, Alex had made it through everything else with more then acceptable scores until someone had decided she needed to be connected to technology’s portable phone. She’d used phones before but whatever gadget the agent had in his hand didn’t even look like any phone she’d ever used. Such as it were even with her time in the U.N. she had avoided using any devices that were not strictly necessary.

“So how do we get into Contacts again?” she asked, frowning.

The agent’s mouth dropped and he sighed, handing her the phone and scribbling something down on a piece of paper. “Congratulation Agent Johnson, you pass because if I have to explain this again I’m going to shoot you myself.” He shoved the paper into her hand and stormed off; leaving her with a phone she still didn't understand how to use. 

Reluctantly, Alex tucked the phone into the back pocket of her SHIELD issued uniform with the knowledge that as far as formalities went, she was an official SHIELD agent. Despite all this, she hadn't been told the purpose of her becoming one, only that Nick had struck a deal with her that, in exchange for gradual information about her father’s death, she would work for him and take on a mission. She’d inherited her father’s abilities, he had use for them and no, there was no one else that would convene for whatever he had in mind. 

“Aside from questionable technological abilities, you’re ready then. Lance never did agree with the modern world’s advancement.” 

Turning to see her employer standing in the door entrance, Alex nodded with a small smile, not surprised to see Nick Fury with a folder in his hand. Her father had actively shunned new forms of technology; from the internet, to GPS, to the cell phone and even cable TV. He’d preached that the more connected you were to man made devices, the more accessible you were to man and it had stuck. 

“No, my father was a little more retro,” Alex commented, eyes on the folder already knowing Nick was about to give it to her.

“I expect you know what I’m here for,” he handed over the folder, “read it over, pack your things and meet a driver outside the building, he’ll take you where you need to go.”

Running her thumb over the smooth paper, the new agent gave the man before her a contemplative look, “What about your end of the bargain?” Shaking her head she responded to her question just as Nick was opening his mouth, “Let me guess, after I complete the mission.” Fury gave her a rueful look and dipped his head.

“You’ll be working with a special group; I expect your talents will be of use. Good luck, Agent Johnson. Oh, and do yourself a favor, learn how to use that phone.” With that Nick turned and left Alex standing in the room, her green eyes calmly trailing his retreating form.

After gathering her few affairs into a duffel bag and her SHIELD issued handgun into its holster, Alex left her temporary room and headed down into the main lobby and out the thick glass doors to get into the black SUV waiting for her. Her aunt would look after the six horses while she was gone but she would miss them. In the car, she opened the folder up and scanned its meager contents, eyes widening gradually until she had to take a breath and close her eyes, shutting the folder closed. She’d spent most of her life away from other people; home schooled by her father on the ranch, taught to fight and fire weapons, trained in the ways of survival and most importantly, taught control. She’d always been prone to bouts of anger and it made her do things she regretted. Her father had told her that a man without control was a man without power and that with self control and discipline she could be her own leader. Alex had never known her mother and had only learned about her aunt and sole family member’s existence after her father’s death. Her aunt had taken over where her father had left off but with a difference; she taught Alex something about herself that no one else aside from her father and for some reason Nick Fury knew. 

There were things that Alex could do that no one else could, and her father had always told her to keep them hidden, not to let others know about them. Her aunt Josephine had, on the other hand, actively told her to use and practice them. Alex had been a curious youth at the time, so having someone encourage her to use something she’d always been told to suppress had seemed great. With time, experience and exposure she’d found a way to control her advantages and later on they’d helped her build an impressive career. Alex had always taken her father’s advice though that despite knowing the trade of a soldier her true nature remained in healing. Still, Aunt Jo had cautioned her that keeping her abilities a secret was a wise idea and that she should exert caution when employing them. Alex figured this assignment was far more directly related to her abilities then her experience as a human rights worker in Rwanda, despite her considerable achievements within the field. 

The folder had contained the names and some brief information about several recently acclaimed beings, of which Alex had been told not all were human nor of this world. The Avengers, a media sensationalized group of superheroes that had been responsible for saving the world a few short months ago and it was in this volatile mix of individuals that Nick Fury was casting the newly formed agent. Hell, she knew more about them from the media then the scarce information the file contained. It was the small letter with Nick’s signature designating Agent Johnson as an addition to the team that really caught her attention. Swallowing back the taste of bitter resentment in her throat, Alex clenched her fists together, her eyes shut tight as she began to concentrate on her control. Inhale, exhale, just breathe. This sentence was repeated in her mind until she could open her eyes and put her focus back upon the innocent looking folder without wanting to throw it out the window.

This was a joke, a mockery, a set up, some sort of sick concoction of Fury. She had nothing to offer a team of such an impressive array of abilities aside from some humanitarian and global politics advice. She doubted that would be of much use to them when they had so much brain power already on the team. What was Fury playing at? What did he want from placing her with them? Hell, she’d be laughed out of the building. Gritting her teeth, Alex sat back in the seat, knowing that if she didn't follow through she’d likely never learn exactly why her father had died, nor how. Conned into making an idiot of herself, it wasn’t a great starting point to build upon but she’d had worse.


	2. Honey I'm Home!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex meets up with the team and discovers that she has a lot of work to do...

**Chapter 2: Honey I’m Home!**

According to her selective source of information, the team would be spending the next few months training and learning to work together. They were scheduled to take up resident in a SHIELD training facility designed by Stark Enterprises and would return to their private dwellings after the training. The driver pulled the vehicle up outside the building and exiting, Alex glanced up from behind the shaded glasses of her Ray Bans, a small frown knitting her brow together as it often did when she was in thought. Grabbing the bag, she thanked the man before he pulled away and walked up the steps, hoping her arrival had been forecast to the other members of the team.

Either way, Alex was told to find an Agent Romanoff, the only other female member of the team and from the file, an accomplished spy. Entering, she went to the attendant on desk and informed him she needed to get in contact with the agent, presenting her ID badge and proper documents before being instructed to wait nearby. Soon enough a woman with flamboyantly red hair exited an elevator, striding over with graceful steps and stopping in front of Alex, one hand on her hip. 

“Agent Johnson?” She asked briskly, “Come with me.” With that she turned heel and strode back to the elevator, not waiting for an answer.

Alex could have saved her the trouble of the question but she didn't like to cut people off too often, for now it seemed better to focus on the waves of distrust the woman was casting. Sighing, she tried to keep her focus on the weight of her bag in her hand and not on the distemper and resentment she was receiving from Agent Romanoff. Alex figured that if the file on her was as poor as the one she’d received on them, the other female agent was probably wondering why the hell she was joining them. At least they shared that in common...

“Do others know of my arrival?” Alex asked in a neutral tone. She glanced at Natasha’s face then answered of her own accord, weariness in her voice as the elevator opened,“No, of course not. Doesn’t anybody tell anyone of anything in this organization?” 

“Nothing that I don’t already usually know,”came the comment from a man in the hallway. 

“Tony Stark I presume?” Alex inquired as she exited the open doors.

“And you’d be...?” came a snark answer from Stark.

“That’s for me to know and you to find out, apparently.” she replied smartly, the ghosting of a rueful smile on her otherwise impassive face. Agent Romanoff frowned and rolled her eyes before turning around and striding down the hall.

“Nobody’s supposed to come in my building without my knowing. What’s she doing here?! This is my building, she can’t come in here.” Tony said, following directly after Natasha and Alex.

“Fury’s orders Stark, she’s part of the team.” The glacial tone in the woman’s voice told Alex just what Agent Romanoff thought of Fury’s decision. Alex remained quiet, merely following the agent as she led her down a corridor. 

Pointing to a room, Natasha said curtly, “This is yours; common area and kitchen are at the other end of the hall, training happens on the lower level.”

“I didn't authorize this!” Tony continued, evident displeasure beginning to appear in his voice. “I want to see...”

“...Proof.” Finished Alex as she handed over the file and authorization letter, her shoulders shrugging apologetically. 

Stark took the letter, scanned it and then deepened the frown upon his face. “Pepper! Where’s Pepper?! Did you know about this?” His voice demanded as Pepper poked her head out of a room. “Oh, yes, didn't you get the email I sent you? Oh, no, that’s right, you were probably too busy playing with your new suit.” With that she –firmly- closed the door, leaving Tony to gape after her. Alex picked up on her annoyance from where she was standing down the hall.

By this time there were other individuals beginning to gather in the hallway, curious faces taking in the scene before them, most of which came from the file Tony was waving around in his hand. Control, Alex reminded herself, always stay in control.

Stepping forward she cleared her voice and stated simply, “For those of you that weren't made aware, I've been sent here on Nick Fury’s orders to join your team. My name is Agent Alex Johnson and I look forward to meeting each of you. I’m going to settle my affairs and then, if any of you have any questions, I’ll do my best to answer them.” She gave them a firm smile and then turned to pick up her bag and go into her room, shutting the door as she heard voices begin to speak up questioningly.

Sinking to the ground, Alex took a breath. God, what have I gotten myself into, this was a mistake, she thought morosely. I should be at home, not in this supernatural mess of characters. Passing her fingers through her sleek hair, she took another steadying breath and got up, walking around the two room suite that contained a bedroom with a small desk area and a private bathroom. She’d certainly stayed in worse quarters so the accommodations seemed more then adequate. The only thing that didn't seem adequate was the lack of communication, how was it that only two people in the building were informed of her arrival? 

Frustrated, the 29 year old dropped her bag on her bed and began to unpack her belongings with a military precision, putting them away in neat order. It didn’t take long, she was an organized individual and soon enough everything was in its new place. Glancing at her watch, Alex realized that it was about mid afternoon and that there was no other reason for her to stay in the room avoiding the other inhabitants. Straightening her blue crew-neck sweatshirt, she tucked her hair behind her ear and opened the door.

The hallway was once again deserted and she breathed a small sigh of relief, walking down the hall quietly towards the kitchen. Once inside her eyes went straight towards the stove, looking for a kettle and found one, a smile breaking out on her face. Striding over, she filled it with water and put it on, rummaging through the cupboards and then pausing in mid reach.

“I’m not a spy,” she said suddenly, slowly placing the cup on the counter and closing the door to face a man in the doorway scowling at her. “And scowling’s really not great for the age lines.” She said the last as a joke, hoping to lighten the mood that Clint Barton had just created with his presence. There was a lot of turbulence and unease in the man, emotions not unlike to some victims of imprisonment that she’d worked with in the past. 

“Then why are you here and why didn't we know about it?” he demanded in a quietly accusing voice, as though presenting proof for his case.

Not unused to receiving such treatment, Alex reached out, imagining the feeling of trust and acceptance filling her body and then pushing outwards gently. After a second or two, Agent Barton seemed to relax a bit, shoulders sloping. 

“I don’t know,” she replied honestly, “I expect I know as little as you do. I’m here as a favor to Nick Fury but I haven’t been told why. And no, I won’t do _you_ a favor and leave.” This she directed towards the appearance of Natasha at Clint’s side, the woman’s eyes widening just perceptibly in her surprise. 

“I didn’t say that,” Natasha said with suspicion laced into her voice.

“No, you were going to though,” Alex said as she breezed past the pair, the cup of tea in her hand as she strode towards the common area. She did not see the look that passed between the two other agents; then again, she didn’t need to, she merely knew they had. Just as she could knew Natasha was surprised and a little off put which was fine with Alex, she wasn’t going to accept being treated badly just for being new. Sure, she wasn’t a super spy with some badass acrobatic skills but she had her own specialties. 

Entering the common area she found the space empty and simply took in the comfy looking furnishings and massive TV. The set up looked complex, and Alex realized she’d not be watching TV anytime soon with that system to contend with. It didn’t faze her though, she’d never been one for watching much TV, it was the news that really interested her. As there was no one really around she decided to turn around and go back into her room and write up the start of a journal log she’d keep for her own records. Most would have booted up a laptop and typed their words out but the newly formed agent extracted an empty black leather bound book and a pen, setting down at the desk to write out her ideas and try to sort some facts out before supper time could come. 

Supper time was little better then her arrival; the tension in the room was so palatable that Alex was forced to leave, assaulted with the varying range of emotions around the table. Even the polite inquisitiveness of the Captain seemed overwhelming with Natasha’s stare drilling a hole through her head and Tony’s rapid fire of snark comments. After a quickly muttered apology, she left the table to return to her room, starting to feel a little caged into the little area. The one comfort was that there were no traces of others in the room; it seemed she’d been the first to use it which meant more clarity. Now, sitting back down to write, she went over the faces around the table, mentally checking everyone off until she came to the absent god. That meant that everyone had been there except Thor, which she supposed was expected given he was off in some other dimension looking after a completely different world. The one individual that had seemed centered throughout the dizzying exchange had been the Doctor Banner, and he hadn’t said a thing.

Later in the evening the sound of the TV going and laughter told Alex the group was together to watch a show. She neither joined them nor received an invite to do so, remaining in her room reading a book while listening to her music. Then, at 10, the agent turned out her light and let her head hit the white pillow, closing her eyes to try and move past the day into the morrow. It was in the early morning hours that she was jolted awake to barely glimpse the shadow of a being, the shape dissolving just as she blinked. A feeling of complete disgust crept over her, the emotions coming from this shadow were so foul, so sickening that Alex tore from her bed only to spew forth what was left of her supper into the toilet. Sitting on the cold tiled floor, she shook, fists clenched as her body trembled and once again her stomach rejected its meager contents.

It wasn’t the first time this had happened, the human rights officer had seen this vague apparition twice in the last year and each time her body had rejected its aura worse then that one night of alcohol poisoning that had nearly killed her. Still, this time the reaction wasn’t as violent and she stood on shaky legs, washing her sweaty face off and brushing her teeth vigorously. After his visits, for she knew it was a he, Alex always felt dirty or violated. Back into her room she turned on all the lights, shivering as she sat on the edge of the bed and looked into the mirror. Dark circles rimmed her green eyes and her ordinarily fair complexion seemed ghostly in the light. 

Tonight she wasn’t the only one awake; Alex knew this as vividly as she saw the good doctor in the kitchen with a cup in his hands. She didn’t want to stay in the room, the being’s aura still clinging to the air so she figured she’d try her luck with Banner. Pulling on a pair of jeans and a sweater over her tank, she opened the door to her room and padded silently down the hall to near the kitchen where a unobtrusive light burned. Clearing her throat as she came into view in the door, she knocked lightly on the frame.

“Mind if I join you?” she inquired quietly, knowing that Banner would say yes as she glanced into his equally weary face.

Gesturing to one of the seats, the man said amicably enough, “Go ahead, might not be the best of company though.”

Smiling softly, Alex nodded and went about making herself a tea, this one black as she wouldn’t be sleeping again that night and would need something stronger then the doctor’s green to keep her going. Once the drink made she slid onto a stool, hands cupped tightly around the mug and face pensively lost into the swirling liquid in her drink. Oddly enough there didn’t seem to be much emotional feedback coming from the doctor, the atmosphere was...calm. 

“You’re a tea drinker,” Banner noted, his dark eyes rising from his own drink, “guess I won’t be the only odd number out anymore.”

Gaze rising to meet the man’s dark one, Alex’s smile grew a bit and she replied amenably, “No, the newbie’s got you trumped there I’m afraid.” The reference to the group’s reception was not lost on the doctor and he shrugged with a quiet chuckle.

“They don’t trust easy, give it some time, they’ll come around.” He paused then added, “I’m Bruce Banner, we didn’t get a chance to really talk at supper.”

A mild look of doubt appeared on Alex’s face before she pushed it off, reminding herself that after Steve, the doctor did count as the other team member that hadn’t tried to bite her head off. Extending a hand, she replied with gratitude, “Nice to meet you Doctor Banner, I’ve heard good things. You seem...calmer then most of the others.”

A look of surprise flickered on Bruce’s face before he laughed again, the sound quiet yet endearing. After a second of hesitation he reached out and took her hand, shaking it within his own. “Haven’t been accused of that one yet,” he admitted ruefully, his warm grip letting go of hers after a brief moment. “But please, just Bruce is fine.”

Nodding with a grin, Alex surveyed the man in front of her a little more closely, noting the peppering of gray at his temple, the light stubble along his jaw and the natural curl in his dark hair. He wasn’t as tall or as striking as the other male heroes but there was something unassumingly appealing about him, perhaps in the control he exerted or the mellow humor that he exhibited. Blinking, the human rights officer realized she might have been staring and said, “Bruce then, if you agree to Alex. Are you, eh, well do you get up at this hour often?” She inquired hesitantly, squirming a bit in her seat.

“Here and there, though I’ve yet to be caught at it,” Bruce answered, a bit of reservation creeping into his voice.

Raising her hands palm forward Alex promised, “Hey, secret’s safe with me but if you’re going for anonymity might want to let some of the others get up and then come out.” Her eyes flickered to the clock on the wall, pointing out that the others would be getting up soon.

Glancing towards Alex’s line of vision, Bruce nodded and got up with his cup in hand. “Again, another one of my treasured secrets uncovered.” With that he walked towards the door but paused just in the frame, turning his head to glance back at her. “Welcome to the team Alex.” Then he left, the sound of his door opening then gently shutting leaving Alex in the silence of the kitchen, the clock ticking away the seconds. Feeling a little empty with the doctor’s departure yet warmer after his kind words, she set about making the team breakfast as a peace offering.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here's chapter two to set the tone for you guys, first meeting with the good Doctor and a taste of darker things to come. Once again, thanks for the read; comments and feedback of any constructive nature are most appreciated!


	3. Pushed to the Edge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex starts to assimilate into the team and begins training sessions with the Captain himself. Both being marginally human, pent up tension reaches a new height during their sparring until Alex realizes that ignoring it simply won't do. With a little push, can Steve be convinced to let go of his morals?

**Chapter Three: Pushed to the Edge**

Alex spent the next week trying to mix into the Avenger’s rhythm, helped out vaguely by a schedule that SHIELD had set up for her which started everyday off with training in the gym with the Captain himself. She’d been leery at first of these sessions, training with a supersoldier seemed a bit strange. Sure, her father had trained her well and her aunt had kept up his routines such that she could hold her own against others but still it seemed like a joke when faced with the six packed hero. Yet Steve had been completely gentlemanly in his ways, patient and understanding when Alex made blunders.

“Oomff,” she huffed as she was flipped down onto the mattress for the tenth time since they’d started the close combat training. She’d seen the tackle coming and had almost avoided it but Steve’s size and natural strength had won out. As it were, her tutor was now holding her rather immobile as she tried to effectuate the leg maneuver that would have ordinarily had a typical human’s hold on her released. Of course it did not work and soon her legs joined her arms in their capture, leaving Alex completely pinned. 

The close proximity of the handsomely shaped soldier did not remain hidden to Alex as she felt the corded strength of his muscles flexing over the thin material of her shirt and the heat from his body against her own. Not having had much time for relationships during the past few years hadn’t meant that she was impervious to humanity’s basic need and something in her flipped as Steve adjusted his position so not to crush her.

“Alright, not bad but we need to practice the dislodging. You need to move quicker.” Steve said, freeing up her legs so that she could try again.

Thus far Alex had been refraining from using her abilities too much, wanting to gain the knowledge to defend herself if ever she couldn’t use them, but this time she employed them. Her legs came to snake out and in a speed that rivaled Tony’s mind, she had the Captain flipped and pinned beneath her. He could have easily dislodged her with his simple strength but didn’t instead grinning approvingly at his student.

“You’ve done this before,” he remarked, “though I don’t think I’ve ever seen anyone do it quite that fast before.”

“I prefer being on top,” she jested, the insinuation not lost on Steve whose’ gaze widened. She knew that despite his show of old fashioned manners the last two weeks, the man was indeed a man with needs of his own and he’d been reflecting her unnecessary close contact maneuvers. That being said, he’d dodged her comments and terminated their sessions when they became too much, becoming flustered and muttering about having stuff to do. 

This time though was going to be different, and despite seeing exactly what the Captain was about to do, Alex let herself be flipped again, this time finding herself back under his broad chest with his knee in between her legs. Leaning in to her ear, he said hoarsely, “I like that in a woman,” causing a shudder to run down Alex’s spine as she arched her back, pressing against his abs.

Steve seemed to realize that he’d lost control of himself and his face returned to neutral as he pushed himself off, getting up abruptly and saying, “that’s enough for today,” before stalking off towards the changing rooms. 

Frowning and left really quite unsatisfied with the change of events, Alex sighed and got up in turn, supposing that maybe the middle of the gym floor wasn’t the best spot to try and get laid after all. She grabbed her bag and marched off, returning to her room to shed her clothes and jump into the shower, washing off the sweat from the workout. As she lathered she imagined what with would be like to have the Captain moving above her, coiled strength in his strokes and she groaned, knowing it wasn’t really right to be fantasizing about other team members. He’d felt it too though, the baseline tension and need for release but his old fashioned views were getting in the way of basic human needs, she picked up on those emotions with her telepathy. 

She’d never been one to have problems with acting on desire without expecting attachment; Alex generally preferred it that way. Maybe it was time she helped the Captain shed some of his morals for his own good, too much pent up sexual frustration wasn’t healthy anyways. Mulling it over, the human rights officer knew it wasn’t quite ethical to use someone’s needs in such a fashion although it wouldn’t have been the first time she’d done it. It wasn’t so much that she was manipulating them but rather amplifying what they were already feeling of their own accord. 

Slipping into a pale mauve lace bra and a tank, Alex decided against underwear and pulled on some form fitting jeans. She wouldn’t be going far anyways and for what she had in mind, she wouldn’t be wearing them long either. Slipping out from her room, she glanced down the hall and then remembered there wasn’t really anyone else around anyways, some had gone out for brunch while the others were going to catch a movie. She’d turned down the offer to join them, still sensing her presence wasn’t wanted by all and Steve had in turn, just catching her eye for a second above the others.

Smiling in anticipation, Alex arrived in front of the Captain’s door and mentally searched the space until she connected with the emotional aura in his rooms. Yep, he wanted it just as much, all she needed to do was amplify it a bit and with a little push, she could increase the man’s tension. Feeling around for the emotion she herself was feeling, she gathered it and pushed forward mentally until she felt the connection with Steve’s aura. A gentle push, nothing obtrusive or noticeable, it was always easier when she was feeling the emotion herself anyways. 

As she heard him pacing the room, she knocked on the door separating them and listened as he paused, silence followed by the approach of steps until finally the door parted. “You shouldn’t be here, it isn’t right,” he said, a torn look on his face but clear understanding beneath it.

Pushing her way in, Alex merely closed the door and backed him into a wall, rubbing her hips enticingly against his. “Easy Captain, since when is it wrong for consenting adults to have fun?” Her hand rose to finger the collar of his shirt, picking up the clean smell of his body from his own shower.

It might have been the words or maybe the brushing of their skin that was all the supersoldier needed but either way, with Alex’s extra push, he had her flipped and pinned against the wall, lips crashing down upon hers hungrily. Smirking in satisfaction, she met him with equal hunger, tongues melding fervently as she tasted him. He was all heat and pressure, one hand pulling at the back of her neck to deepen the kiss and the other lifting her thigh to fit closer to her core. There was a rush to their motions, it was unrestrained feral need and she soon had his shirt off and her hands exploring the firm grooves of his muscled torso. She’d never met anyone with quite the same physique and her hips arched forward with the increasing desire building within her. Soon her hands traveled to his abdomen and lower where she had his belt untied and pants opened before Steve could stop her. 

Alex’s hand moved past the material of his briefs to close around his cock, the member already hard and hot in her grasp. The captain groaned into her mouth, shuddering at her touch and pushing forward. She ran her hands around his thick shaft, firmly stroking him to the edge before slowing down and leaving him hanging, getting him used to the idea of her touch. 

Moaning, the Captain pleaded, “Alex,” and triumphantly she pushed down his pants and briefs, freeing his member from their confines. Yanking her top off, she had her bra following it to the floor, shortly after to be met with her jeans and burning to have the man’s large hands against her skin. Steve didn’t waste time and picked her up, her juices already coating her pussy and carried her to the bed, member throbbing against her leg. There was no foreplay, both individuals had been without for so long that when the Captain sunk the long length of his cock into her waiting pussy they both were more then ready.

Pulling Alex’s legs over his shoulders, the Captain withdrew almost completely before sinking in to the hilt, drawing a gasp of pleasure from her as he stretched and filled her almost completely. His strokes increased in speed in rhythm above her, his cock sliding against her clit and hitting that spot within her that so few could reach. Her nails raked against his back as she hissed, “God Steve, ahhh....yes, faster.”

Steve’s pace increased again as sweat ran down his brow, not speaking perhaps too focused on the sensation of his cock buried in a woman’s slick pussy. He’d never been the type to have such interactions with women, certain it was taking advantage of them. Yet that didn’t mean he hadn’t thought or wanted it, morals had just kept him from acting on his needs. Now the pent up frustration seemed to pour out in the vigor of his strokes. The flat plains of Alex’s stomach and the way her full breasts moved with the strokes of his hips had him groaning in desire. 

In turn, Alex’s was in the throws of ecstacy, feeling the slick motion of the man’s powerful cock moving deep inside her. The sounds of their bodies together filled the room and she met his thrusts with her own, giving him deeper access. It had been a few months since she’d last been with a man, and in turn to have such an impressive one above her made the release so much stronger. Shivers soon wracked their way down Alex’s spine and her toes curled as she arched her spine, feeling the wave of pleasure building and mounting until the walls of her pussy began to spasm around the Captain’s cock, milking him over the edge as he roared his release, his hot seed filling her womb and finally sending her over after him with a sharp cry of her own. 

For awhile they both lay there, Steve’s cock slowly softening in until he pulled out, his cum mixing with hers to run down her pale thigh. Breath returning to normal, he sat up and moaned into the palm of his hands, “What have we done? Now I'll have to marry you!” 

Sitting up sharply, Alex moved behind him to lean onto his firm back, hands sliding to cup his chest as she rested her chin on the crook of his neck, laying a kiss in the small groove. “Don’t be silly my Captain, it’s no longer a sin to have a fling without a ring.”

“What?” Came the confused reply as Steve moved his hands aside.

Moving to firmly massage the thick muscles over the man’s shoulders, Alex chuckled and said, “You don’t have to marry every girl you have sex with, no one’s going to condemn you.” 

Moving to lay back on his bed, she pulled him down until he rested over her, one arm supporting his weight. “It’s no one business what just went on, nothing wrong with it. Now come here, I’m not done with you and the others won’t be home for awhile yet.” Gently reaching out with her mind, Alex soothed some of the man’s guilt and was rewarded as Steve leaned back down to claim a kiss, his cock already hardening.

Pushing him onto his back, Alex grinned as she moved down his body. “This time let’s try it a little slower…” Steve’s eyes widened as she flicked her tongue along the small groove at his tip, moving down to lick at that sensitive spot on his head. Fists buried into the blanket, the Captain arched his hips up and Alex enveloped her mouth around his length, savoring the taste of his precum in her throat as she hummed appreciatively around him. 

“How can something so wrong feel so damn right?” He hissed between clenched teeth, hands rising to move Alex’s head down over his cock and deeper into her throat. Looking up at him with knowing in her green eyes, she fondled his balls as she began to increase the pace, sucking hungrily. She wanted to taste his cum, wanted him to drop his load into her throat and with relish she brought him to the edge, letting him move her head faster. Finally she could feel his balls tense and his cock throb and Steve moaned, “That’s it! Christ Alex, I’m…I’m coming!” 

Then his seed filled her mouth as he shot off, thick and creamy cum dribbling down the sides of her mouth as she greedily drank it down. She’d always enjoyed the taste of men’s seed, and this time was no exception as her tongue came to lick his cock clean.

Smirking like a cat with cream, she wiggled her way up his body to sink onto his cock, her face showing her pleasure as her pussy was stretched tight around him. Steve placed his hands on her hips, guiding her up and then slowly down to fully envelop him. “You’re so tight, I can’t believe how good you feel,” he said, hands rising to fondle her breast, teasing her nipples to erection as Alex purred appreciatively, her thrusts increasing. 

“It’s just you’re so big, god, fuck me Steve, please cum in me again!” She pleaded, lids partially closed in pleasure as she bounced upon his cock, his balls slapping against her firm ass. It was all the pleading the Caption needed and this time with a smirk of his own, he flipped her under him again and began to increase the tempo, his thrusts powerful as the muscles stood out upon his arms. The second time was just as good as the first and as Alex was beginning to think she couldn’t take much more without release, she felt herself falling over the edge. The Captain couldn’t hold back any longer with her walls closing around him and he cried out, his cock spilling his hot cum into Alex’s awaiting body.

After recovering the pair dozed for a bit before Alex glanced at the clock on Steve’s bedside, realizing that the others would be home shortly. Untangling her body from where it was wrapped around the Captain’s, she kissed Steve awake and murmured in his ear, “I have to go now; the others will be back soon. Remember my captain, nothing wrong, no regrets and no guilt. That’s an order.” 

“Yes m’am.” he mumbled before giving her ass a quick squeeze.

With that Alex dressed quickly and slipped from Steve’s room, going back to her own to clean up and get ready for the other’s to come home.  
The rest of the day went without event, and except for having to constantly reach out and soothe the Captain’s guilt, Alex spent it all in high spirits despite the usual quibs and jabs from Natasha. Steve seemed a little more relaxed and even let several of Tony’s remarks go without comment, and once and awhile he caught her eye with an appreciative smile. Before going to bed she read beside Bruce in quiet companionship in the common room, once again grateful for the calm that emanated from the man. They’d shared several of these brief moments since her arrival and Alex couldn’t help but want to get to know more about the man behind the gentle stare. 

“Bruce?” she said, receiving a murmur of acknowledgement from the man who raised his dark brown eyes above his book. “How good are you with cells?”

“I know a thing or two,” he said hesitantly before asking, “why?” 

“Well, let’s just say I’m not a whiz when it comes to them, ‘fraid I still can’t find my contacts.” A flush of embarrassment crept onto Alex’s face, she didn’t like asking help and she didn’t like admitting that she needed it. Thus far, the only one she trusted enough not to make fun of her for it was the good Doctor.

“Ah, so I take it you’d like a hand?”

“Yeah, would you? The other would, well...” She said, gratitude upon her voice as she toyed with the corner of her book.

“The others would probably have a ball. Sure, we’ll take a look at it tomorrow, your secret's safe with me.” He said with a knowing smile.

Relief fell upon Alex’s face, “Thanks!” Glancing at her watch she got up a bit reluctantly, “And thanks, you know, for being so nice and all.”  
Bruce gave her a quiet smile, his dark eyes warm as they met hers. There was a wisdom there that seemed to always set Alex at ease yet tonight it caused something in her heart to jolt. Surprised, she glanced away and said quickly, “Well, goodnight.” 

Turning to leave she heard him say in turn and perhaps almost wistfully, “Goodnight.” Swallowing, Alex hurried to her room but once the door closed stood still for a moment, lost in thought. She wasn’t sure what it was about Bruce that drew her to him, no doubt it was just that he’d been kind. She was probably just feeling a bit out of sorts and lonely, that was all, and he was a friend, no more then that and nothing to worry about. Satisfied that she conned herself into thinking what she’d felt looking into his eyes was just amicability, Alex got ready for bed and drifted off into a light sleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like I said, a plot with smut, a chapter to wet your whistles. What will come of this brief fling? How will it play into Alex's interaction with the other team members? Well, that's for me to know and you to find out! Comments, feedback and other constructive criticism rock my world y'all!


	4. Closer to You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Alex's fling, her nightly visitor becomes enraged and his presence becomes more concrete. Plunged into the throws of terror as her fears are brought to life, she sets the team into a panic. Bruce may be the only one that can help restore the team but will he be able to keep his own control?

**Chapter Four: Closer to You**

The cool brush of a smooth hand against the side of her face had the woman stirring gently but she did not wake. Further still the hand went to sweep over her bottom lip and down until it caressed its way up her smooth stomach. It paused as it reached her firm round breast, cupping them to pull at the nipples which hardened eagerly in response, the sleeping woman letting out a tiny mewl of pleasure. The being’s face lit in a triumphant smirk and their hands left the breasts which would contain his infant’s milk soon enough.

This mortal wasn’t all she seemed and the heroes had no idea what she was capable of...

Well, he knew and he’d have her to himself, and as his hand moved in stroking motions across her flat abdomen he imagine what it would look like to have her belly swollen with his child. Further still his hand traveled until it dipped beneath the band of her pants where he found no other barrier. Oh, his little pet was a wanton thing, his eyes seemed to glow in anticipation, only barely more then a smoky presence but his touch so real. Dipping a finger between the woman’s warm folds, he felt her wetness and chuckled quietly as he found that the surface of her mound was smooth and shaven, just the way he preferred it.

Gently he began to toy with her nub of pleasure, the woman eagerly responding to his touch and moaning, unconsciously parting her legs to give him better access. Deeper he pushed his finger until her walls were clamping around them as he continued to mercilessly tease her clit. He enjoyed watching her writhe and respond to his touch, the things he would be able to do to her! The smell of her sex was ethereal and he longed to taste her but instead kept his touch firm and increased the speed of his ministrations, watching her chest heave as he guided her expertly into the throws of ecstasy. 

Alex was in a fantastic dream, someone was touching her, the cool caress of his expert fingers traveled over her body and dear god it felt so real! Moaning, she gave the presence in her dream better access, imagining Bruce above her, his warm face awash with longing. “Bruce...” she mumbled in her sleep, pelvic lifting to meet the thrusts of his fingers.  
What?! She thought he was that brainless monster? The bitch had slept with the captain but it had been meaningless, he could forgive his pet for that after he’d had time to punish her but to utter that inbred degenerate thing’s name?! Roughly he withdrew and grabbed the woman’s neck, squeezing hard enough to wake her.

It felt so wondrous, she was so near the edge when suddenly there was no more pleasure. A hand closed around her neck and she could no longer breathe in air, her eyes flying open as she began to choke. Above her in the darkness stood a shadowy vision of a pale man, his face wrought into the throws of rage as his black hair flew wildly about his face. His eyes burned and his mouth was stretched into a heinous grimace, his other hand coming to harshly squeeze her breast, twisting the nipple until Alex yelped.

“You.Are.Mine!” he hissed spitefully, “My bitch, your body is miiine!” Just as Alex felt herself running out of air and falling into blackness, the being which she knew now to be male withdrew his hand and just as she was about to scream covered her mouth.

“Can you smell yourself on me my wanton dove? I control your body and when the time is right I will gift it with life, my spawn and you will carry him into this world.” His body seemed to be dissolving but he added, “Mine...” His eery laughter fading out as a crash of thunder came to explode about the world, the building lighting up in a violent flash of thunder.

Screeching in terror, Alex jolted from the bed, tripping on the blankets entangled about her feet and screaming, sure he’d come back to pull her back with him. Suddenly the door to her room flew upon in a gust of wind, more lighting falling outside her window to illuminate a massive man with blonde hair and a hammer.

“LOKI!!!” he bellowed, barging in without looking at her.

On the edge of hysteria with fear and the terror that the sound of the thunder was sending down her spine, she trembled and yelled, not realizing who the man was, “HELP! Someone, HELP!” 

The blonde haired man glanced down, as though surprised to see her there and took a step towards her, only serving to cause Alex to ball up, back against her bed as she began to sob into herself, shaking. 

The sounds had woken the other team members and soon her room began to fill with people, the lights going on. There was chaos in the room, people erupting into talk and confusion. A feeling of panic and fear fell upon the team members and they reacted, Natasha drawing her guns, Thor moving into a battle stance with his hammer in hand, Tony’s suit coming to cover his body, Clint moving against the wall scanning the room intently and all of them trying to locate the source of their stress. Bruce had been first in and went to Alex’s side, reaching out to touch her and then withdrawing as though he’d been burnt. A flash of green appeared in his brown eyes and she heard someone –Tony- warning the others, “Stand back, we’ve got a live one!” For a moment the room went silent except for the sound of the wind outside and Alex’s ragged breath. Bruce had the bridge of his nose pinched and was breathing deeply, the sound of his voice reaching her through her terror.

“Get out, all of you get out of here!” The urgency in his voice had the others retreating rapidly from the room, Thor’s face still completely bewildered.  
“But, Loki!” he said, only to be tugged back by Tony.

“Shakespeare, Loki is not here. Good doctor about to go green, might wanna step back.”

Realizing that Banner was visibly struggling with his control, Thor finally moved back, the hall clearing and the pair being left with only their company. Alex’s felt the other’s emotions being reflected back to her ten fold and her shoulders shook as she felt tears running down her face. Through the haze of her own panic she suddenly caught Bruce’s strained words.

“You have to stop...you have to stop transmitting. Calm down, Alex. Breathe,” he said, his head bent and his face not visible, “with me.”

In her fear she’d lost control, and by loosing her control she’d let go of her emotions and they’d run amok, flushing onto the others her emotions and then reflecting back to her like a never ending mirror reflection. Trembling, she followed Bruce’s lead, breathing in shakily then exhaling and following through with several deep breaths until the hysteria passed. In turn, it seemed the doctor found his control and he lifted his head, eyes back to normal. Getting up he came over, helping to guide her off the floor by her shoulders to sit her on the edge of her bed. Glancing at where she’d been asleep had Alex shaking again as the vision of the dark man came back to her.

She held on to the emotions though, containing it within herself although it didn’t stop Bruce from seeing the turmoil. An arm came about her shoulders to give her a gentle squeeze and she latched onto his comforting presence like a ship wreck victim to a raft in a storm, curling into his side. Neither spoke for a few moments, Bruce letting Alex regain control of herself, his thumb softly rubbing her shoulder in comforting motions. The soothing warmth of his body and the sound of his even breathing were helping her to slowly come back to reality, pushing the very real nightmare away. Her hand was clasped onto the edge of his gray t-shirt as though afraid to let go and she felt a weariness fall upon her body as the adrenaline began to fade.

Sensing that Alex was once again stable, Bruce brushed a strand of her soft hair from her face, tipping her chin up to glance at her face with concern. His touch was so warm and tender that it seemed to dispel the chilling remnants of what she now knew was Loki’s frigid and harsh contact. The last time she’d had someone comfort her in such a way it had been her father during a particularly vile lightning storm on the ranch. She’d always had a serious fear of them but over time she’d learned to control this fear and live with it. With Loki’s vile presence disrupting her composure she’d lost that control and all the past terror she’d felt at a younger age had come back. 

This time though there was something different about the comforting exchange, and she found she didn’t want to part from the weight of his arm about her shoulders. “Are you alright kiddo?” he asked, concern laced in his words.

Alex responded with slightly shaky words, “Yes,” then glanced back at the room and shook her head, “no, no I’m not.”

Pulling her up, Bruce guided her out of the room and towards the common area, “Come on, we’ll figure this out after we get you some tea.”

This brought the hint of a smile to her face, and she nodded, breathing a sigh of relief. In the kitchen a set of faces watched the pair with some trepidation, mostly geared towards the close brush that had been avoiding with the Doctor’s alter-personality. 

“So the SHIELD building won’t be getting a makeover then?” Tony asked, breaking the silence. Pepper sharply elbowed him in the ribs, but Banner merely chuckled.

“Fraid not, I’m not much into home reno.” The group seemed to relax and Clint laughed, even Natasha’s face letting go of the worry on it.

Steve walked over to Alex, reaching out to lay a hand on her shoulder, “Are you alright? What happened in there?” 

Patting his hand, she tried her best to give him a reassuring smile but failed. “It was Lo...”

“Loki!” Came the defining voice of Thor from where he’d been more of less wearing a hole in the floor with his pacing. “It was Loki! My brother escaped the walls of his prison a couple weeks ago.”

“And what, you were too busy ironing your mother’s drapes to tell us about it?!” Stark said accusingly, Thor giving him a glare as his shoulders puffed up.

“What occurs in Asgard is none of your arrogant concern,” he stated, chin set derisively.

“You screwed up! Oh great and mighty Thor didn’t want to admit he’d let big bad Loki escape under his watch!” 

Thor marched up to Tony, murder on his face only to have Clint and Steve impose themselves to keep them separated.

Speaking up above them, Alex said, “He was there but he wasn’t completely. And, it’s like, well it’s like he couldn’t keep himself whole.”

“He’s weak from his capture and escape, Loki must be hiding out. My brother will be gathering his strength. What did he seek?” Thor replied, a curious look on his face as he tried to remember if he’d seen the woman before. “We have yet to be introduced, pardon my manners. Thor, son of Odin.”

“I’d gathered as much. Agent Alexandria Johnson,” before she had time to answer his other question, Thor had walked over with his long strides and gathered her hand up, laying a kiss upon the knuckles. 

“Alexandria is a most becoming name, I apologize for causing you undue distress.”

Chuckling, Alex waved a dismissing hand, “Alex, I go by Alex.” Thor was certainly different; his manners seemed to be derived from knightly chivalry and charm. 

Rolling her eyes, Natasha then asked pointedly, “So, what did Loki want?”

Eyes cast to the side for a brief second, Alex told the team the first lie since she’d arrived. “I don’t know, he didn’t say. Just something about getting power?” She shrugged and was relieved when Thor said, “He must be seeking another Infinity Stone! I must talk with Father at once, I bid you all farewell! To the fair lady may we have the pleasure of crossing paths once more.” With a bright flash the god then vanished.

“Does he always..?”

“YES!” Came the resounding answer from the team members.

“Listen, we’re all tired, it won’t be morning for a little while and Natasha could seriously use some more beauty sleep,” Tony stated, giving Natasha a pointed stare who glared back, although Alex sensed that in reality she didn’t mind Stark’s jesting.

“Agreed, we can go over this in the daylight,” Pepper said, wrapping an arm around Tony’s waist and pulling him along, Stark only too happy to acquiesce.

The room soon cleared, Steve passing by Bruce and Alex with a look on his face that was hard to decipher. Alex was too spent from the emotional battle that she didn’t have the energy to reach out and try to read him, had she done so she would have seen the Captain was experiencing a bought of confusing jealousy. He’d not missed the way Bruce and her interacted together and although they’d both known their afternoon together was a fling, the man couldn’t help but resent the way the Doctor’s hand rested lightly against the small of Alex’s back. He said nothing though, merely walking by and returning to his room where he would not be falling asleep knowing the two of them were together.

Banner left her side and quickly returned with a cup of tea Pepper had already had the foresight of making her, pushing it into her hands and saying firmly, “Drink.”

Alex complied, letting the hot liquid warm her up and settle the last of her nerves. She leaned her back against the island of the kitchen and closed her green eyes for a brief moment, head dipping pensively. When she opened them she found the Doctor gazing at her with his dark eyes, and she felt herself falling into their knowing abyss. Still not ready to give in to them, Alex broke the spell by asking, “How’d you know?” 

Shrugging, Bruce said, “I wasn’t sure at first but then I noticed when others were around you, they seemed to mirror whatever state you were in.” True enough, he’d noticed her calm others down, put a smile on their face and dispel bad moods without even saying anything. He’d been a bit caught off guard by the new team member since her arrival, not oblivious to the way being around her made him feel and that the highlight of his days had started being the moments he spent alone with her. Since becoming aware of this shift in their dynamic he’d been watching, or observing her a bit more closely.

“Then back there in the room I watched a group of individuals used to crazy situations fall apart without any due cause. When I reached out to you I felt what you did, and the...the Other Guy didn’t like it.” He explained in measured tones.

Biting the edge of her lip thoughtfully, Alex wondered how much to tell Bruce. Looking at his honest and accepting face she knew he was a man she could entrust the full truth but still she hesitated. With a sigh, she set her cup down.

“It’s called emotional telepathy, means I can read other’s emotions and influence them. I’ve had it since birth but I haven’t always been able to control it. In the beginning it was, well it was hard. Everything everyone else felt I felt, and in turn it magnified their emotions until the world was a mess. My father showed me how to quell it, but after his death my aunt showed me how to control it.” Rubbing her arm, she said apologetically, “I’m sorry that I let it get the better of me, it hasn’t happened in a long time.”

Memories of the last time she’d lost control of a strong emotion flooded back to her and she paled, and in the light of the kitchen Alex seemed to lose the confidence and control she’d had since arriving. Bruce, who understood too well the look in her face, came to stand in front of her, near enough that she could feel his body heat and would just of had to lean forward a bit to touch him. 

“It’s ok kiddo, we can’t be superheroes all the time, mistake, well, they happen. We’ll work through this.” Glancing up, Alex did not see the judgement she had been afraid to find. Instead she saw patient compassion and again, something more.

The air seemed to stand still about them until Bruce leaned forward and, slowly, their lips met, brushing softly against the other. The moment was suspended, and caught in the surprising emotions behind the embrace, Alex surrendered to something in her she’d always fought to avoid. Leaning in she felt Bruce’s arms encircling her waist and his kiss deepened as his thumb ran gentle circles over the warm skin of her back. There was a relaxed tenderness to the simple embrace that she’d never experienced before, used to rushing through the motions without feeling. 

Breaking the kiss, Bruce’s hand came to rest on the nape of her neck, gently pulling her forward until her head rested on his chest, body sheltered against his lean yet firm frame. She felt him breathing in slowly before his lips brushed the groove between her slender jaw and smooth neck, planting soft kisses down her neck as his warm breath sent shivers up her spine. Eyes closing Alex moved her head to ease his access, a soft sigh of pleasure whispering from her full lips. She began to trace caressing patterns across his chest, moving against him and marveling at the way her body fit snugly against his own.

Picking up a hitch in Bruce’s breathing, she heard him whisper hoarsely against the lobe of her ear, “Enough, we have to stop.” A sound of protest escaped her throat but Bruce silenced it by placing his lips against her own in a light yet lingering kiss. Pulling her into an embrace, his arms enveloped her into a hug, his face buried in her soft hair. “I...I can’t Alex. It’s too dangerous.”

Pulling back, Alex cupped his stubble dusted jaw in her slender hand and gazed at his face where she could see the turmoil that holding back was creating for him. She understood what he meant; he didn’t want to lose control either. “It’s ok Bruce, I...well, thank you.”

His face broke out into a small grin and running his thumb over her bottom lip he said, “You like to say that a lot. Come on, while the others sleep the rest of the night off we’ll see if there’s something on the TV.” 

Alex followed him to the common area, sitting down on the comfortable sofa while Bruce turned it on. They settled it on the Discovery Channel and then he came to sit beside her, Alex curling into his side and Bruce resting an arm about her in comfortable companionship. The sound of the TV combined with Bruce’s soothing presence soon had her lids feeling heavy and for the first time in a while she drifted off into a peaceful sleep. 

Bruce watched Alex’s face relax and her breathing slow as she fell into sleep, a pensive look on his face. He knew she hadn’t told the full story, there was something else about Loki’s visit she was hiding but he hadn’t wanted to stress her out with questions. He’d find a way to approach it later on, for now he wanted to savor the moment and the feel of having her resting against him, unconcerned about the monster that lived within his body and made him the dangerous machine that had killed more innocent lives then he would ever be able to bring himself to admit to her. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, a great big thank you for the kudos, subscriptions and bookmark! You guys are awesome. Secondly, here's a little drama/mush to keep things interesting. Hope it's to your liking and that you can't wait to see where all this craziness will lead, I know I certainly can't. Lastly, comments or feedback would be a huge help if you can spare a brief sec. :3


	5. Frisbees & Shoes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex spends some time with the Captain outside of the bedroom/gym and begins to realize that she may like him for more then his hot body. Will Steve be able to remember that fling don't mean a ring or will ol' fashioned beliefs lead his heart amiss? Prickly pear Natasha softens a bit and the gals bond over humanity's greatest dilemma; dating.

**Chapter 5: Frisbees and Shoes**

Alex was woken by Bruce the next morning before the others could get up and they parted their separate ways, both admitting without words that given they weren’t certain what was happening between them they didn’t want to suffer through the team’s questions and jokes. After a quick shower, she dressed into light blue wash jeans, a form fitting white blouse, a smart black blazer and then slipped into a pair of thigh high black boots. She’d been cooped up in the training building too long and needed some time out and on her own in the city, even if it meant joining in with the crowd of mindless shoppers.

Deciding against going into the kitchen in order to avoid the others, she grabbed her metallic grey purse and rapidly slipped by the common area and into the elevator. Just as the doors were closing, a muscled arm came to catch them and the Captain walked in. “Heading out? I should probably accompany you, for security.” He said with a smile, leather jacket slung over an arm and a pleased look on his face.

“Well...I,” she said, about to tell him she’d rather go on her own, “oh sure, could always use the company. I can look out for myself though.” Alex didn’t have the heart to break the smile on his face, Steve seemed genuinely glad to be joining her outing. 

“Great, but you know the streets aren’t what they were before, there are some dangerous characters out there.” He said in all seriousness, no doubt referring to the pick pockets’ increase in skills.

Cocking a brow, she chuckled and shook her head in disbelief, exiting the elevator and heading towards the front doors. “That so? Hadn’t had the chance to notice yet, was too busy working in refugee camps while evading guerrilla soldiers, roadside bombs and politicians. Hey though, if the city’s really that bad, there’s always the Colt I’m carrying.” Whistling sharply through her fingers, Alex flagged down a cab and Steve opened the door for her a bemused look on his face.

Once in the taxi, he inquired, “So what did the mysterious Agent Johnson do before SHIELD?” His wide frame took up a lot of the room and his leg –whether on purpose or not- brushed against Alex’s, sending a flash image of his powerful chest above her, glistening in the afternoon light. 

Drawing in a breath before replying, she answered, “I was a human rights officer, working out of Rwanda for the U.N. as a U.S. representative.” She was slightly surprised that SHIELD had provided so little information on her, or that Tony hadn’t dug up all there was to know about her. “Surprised Tony hasn’t dug that up yet; I thought he’d have me laid out like a darn cookbook recipe.” 

Inclining his head, Steve admitted, “He’s tried but there really is little available information on you. Not even school records actually.” He gazed at her with interest, a questioning look on his face.

“Hey,” she said, lifting her hands up, “don’t look at me, the only search I can electronically do is Google.”

Frowning, Steve shook his head, “Who is Google?”

A look of surprised crossed Alex’s face and she broke out into a grin, suddenly not feeling so behind. “Not who but what. Forgot Cap, guess I can’t ask the relic technological advice.” With that she payed the cab fare and exited the car to walk up onto the sidewalk, waiting for Steve to catch up.

“Relic? Are you saying I’m old?”

“Enough to be my grandfather,” she said to tease him, mockingly flipping her hair over her shoulder.

An apalled look crossed the Captain’s face as he jogged a bit to catch up to her, complaining “I’m not that old!”

“Face it Steve, you’re not only old enough to be my grandfather, you kiss like one too.” she said to push him over the edge, resisting the urge to laugh at the stricken expression on his face as she walked off. A firm hand on her shoulder suddenly had her spinning around on her heels to find warm lips crashing down upon her own, confidently claiming her mouth. Melding their lips together, Steve teased her with steamy soft strokes of his tongue, gently nibbling on the bottom of her lip and earning a quiet moan of approval from Alex. His thumb stroked fire down her neck and her lips parted under his guidance, giving him further access. 

Breaking it off with a cocky smirk, the Captain said in satisfaction, “I don’t recall hearing you complaining.” This time it was Alex left a bit flabbergasted, none the less smiling. Catching up to his lanky strides she pointed out, “You really shouldn’t do that, people will notice. You’re not really inconspicuous as a guy.” She could only imagine the tabloids and newspapers, they really didn’t need the public, team or SHIELD speculating about their relationship, especially when she’d assumed there wasn’t one. It was usually the way flings worked, although she was beginning to wonder if perhaps someone had neglected to explain that to Steve.

The Captain did not reply, his mind wondering if by people, she’d meant Doctor Banner. He didn’t know if there was anything going on between them but he did know he didn’t like seeing them together, the way Banner looked at her. He wasn’t a man that ever got involved into mindless sex, he was an ol’ fashioned kind of guy and part of his morals and beliefs were beginning to transform what he’d had with Alex into an actual relationship. Which meant, on some level, wasn’t she his? She seemed to like him; if she liked him and had had sex with him, didn’t that translate to wanting to be with him?

Alex nudged his arm with her shoulder, breaking him from the pensive scowl that had appeared on his face. “Hey sourpuss, I said, do you want to grab something to eat?” Blinking, Steve nodded in the affirmative, slinging a muscled arm over her shoulders, “Sure, lead on officer Johnson.” Shaking her head in bemusement, shrugged out from under him, laughing, “You’re an interesting man Captain.” Turning, she didn’t catch the look on the tall man’s face as he watched her, pensive and perhaps betraying the emotions that he was developing for the green eyed woman. 

Alex spent the rest of the morning and early afternoon with the Captain, checking out a bowling alley and strolling through the local park. He even humored her with a game of Frisbee, somehow curving his natural strength enough for her to keep up. She’d spent a lot of the time dodging some of his advancements as the realization began to dawn on her that Steve seemed to have given their affair more meaning then she had. The problem with it was that to some degree, she enjoyed his advances and knew that had their relationship just been sex it could have been great. The strength in his lovemaking was stunning and his touch could set her skin on fire but she knew that, for her, he could only ever be a friend.

Every time Steve brushed her lower back with his hand, tackled her after a throw or pulled her in for a hug she had to fight her own body to separate herself. Alex wanted him as much as she had that afternoon and the memory of having him filling her had had her craving more since then. She knew her panties were soaked and had she been sure that Steve would have kept it physical and nothing more, she wouldn’t have held back. As it were he had been slowly wearing her reservations down since they’d left that morning.

Arriving back at the facility, Steve paid the cab man and they walked back to the elevator in silence. The chime went off as the doors opened and Alex hit the button that would bring them to their floor, settling back against the rail. As the doors closed, the Captain backed her into a wall, his eyes blazing. “Steve...” Alex warned, knowing what that look meant.   
The man’s hand came to push a button that had the elevator stopping abruptly and without a word he claimed her mouth once again, frantically pushing his tongue to taste her and blowing away any last defenses that Alex had left. His hands soon had her pants unclasped and his finger sliding down her soft mound, pressing against that sensitive nub. Fingers digging in urgently to his broad shoulders, Alex urged him on and he soon had his own pants opened and hers pushed out of the way. Steve lifted her up and she wrapped herself around his waist, sighing as she sunk down onto the long length of his thick member. 

The Captain groaned and began to rock his hips forward, pressing her back against the elevator wall roughly. “Oh yeaahh, christ, fuck me Cap. Oh my god!” Alex squeezed her legs around his hips, giving him deeper access and meeting him stroke for stroke.

Grinning against her neck, he said hoarsely, movements increasing, “Remember that next time you call me a grandfather.” 

Eyes rolling, she could feel him hitting up against that spot that could drive her over the edge every time and she cried out, her pleasure growing until it came crashing through her body wildly, her walls clamping around Steve’s cock and eagerly milking it. With a stifled roar, the Captain came, spraying his cum deep into Alex’s waiting body, filling her pussy with his hot and thick seed. Never had Alex been fucked so well like she had with the Captain, his endless energy and strength had her so satiated and yet starving for more at the same time. “Cap’n, you’re my hero.” She said with a laugh, trying to fix herself up as Steve zipped his pants shut and hit the bottom that would send the elevator back into motion.

Grinning like a kid in a candy store, he said smugly, “Happy to oblige m’am, although it was my pleasure.”

The doors dinged open to reveal Clint and had the man not looked at though he’d won the lottery, he might have noticed the guilty looks on their faces. As it were, he gave them a quick nod as they exchanged places and smirked as the elevator doors closed, oblivious to what had just transpired. Wearing matching faces of disbelief, Alex asked, “What’s he taking, cause I have to get me some of that.”

Steve shrugged just as Natasha came out of the kitchen, an unreadable look upon her face as she breezed past them not even noticing their presence. Watching her rapidly walked down the hallway and into her room, the remaining pair’s bewilderment grew. “Did I miss something?” Steve asked, scratching the back of his head.

“Yeah, half a century.” Alex replied smartly, sticking her tongue out at the Captain. 

Cocking a brow, the man advanced on her and she backed up, putting her hands in front of her innocently. He did not stop though and in a smooth motion had her thrown over a shoulder, lugging her towards the common room as though she weighed no more then a handbag. Giggling despite her attempt to be serious, she punched his shoulder and demanded, “Put me down you bloody lug, this is abuse of power!”

Laughing, Steve had her down onto the couch, “As you wish,” hands coming to mercilessly tickle her sides. Screeching, Alex made a beeline to escape, jumping over the back of the couch and making a run towards her room. At that moment, Tony opened the door to his room, a look of annoyance on his face.

“Children children, can we please keep the monkey business for the jungle gym?” he said, brow cocking as he regarded the pair with sudden interest. 

Freezing, Alex tried her best to keep a straight face and said, “Oh yes, sorry to disturb you, wouldn’t want the world’s next great invention to impeded with ‘monkey business’.” 

“Where were you two earlier anyways?” Tony asked, following his interest and the expression of matching guilt on their faces.

Dashing to her room, Alex pulled the door open and yelled over her shoulder quickly, “Don’t know what you’re talking about, was here the whole time!” With she closed the door and covered her mouth, snorting back her laughter. At this rate it wouldn’t be long before someone noticed something going on between her and Steve, and she wasn’t ready to answer any questions, especially when aside from some mind blowing sex, there wasn’t anything happening. 

Moving over to her desk, she pulled out her journal and pen, turning the lamp on and beginning to write things out. By the time she was done, Alex realized she’d spent most of the page describing her time with Steve that day –with exception made for the elevator- and reading it over it became clear that she’d opened up more to the Captain then she’d initially thought. Their day together had her spirits pretty high, he made her laugh and he had a classic charisma which made being around him much like she imagined it would have been like to spend time with someone in the period of the Second World War. 

Even now, alone in her room, her lips were turned up into a smile as she remembered how he’d shown off his skill with the Frisbee, elaborate flicks of his wrist that had not only caused her to laugh in delight but the senior women feeding pigeons off the wooden bench nearby as well. Their bantering had her on her toes and she loved the way his brow creased in mock insult to her jabs. Perhaps she’d found more then one aly in the team, although it did worry her. Relationships tended to start off fine but eventually they got messy and people ended up, well, hurt. Alex didn’t like the complications that arose from them, it was too much to sort out in her mind and the tug of war between thoughts was tiring at best. 

A marked thump on her wall had her pulled out of her thoughts, and she stilled, wondering if she’d just imagined it. Then came another, this one more of a clunk as though someone was pitching objects around. Natasha slept in the room beside her, and remembering the odd expression on the red-headed woman’s face caused Alex to wonder if everything was alright. Had it been anyone else, she might not have hesitated to go and ask, yet Agent Romanoff hadn’t been particularly receptive to her presence since she’d arrived. Biting the edge of her lip, she remained poised on the edge of her seat, a final thump against the wall convincing her to get up and wander out of her room. Lifting a fist, she hesitantly knocked on the door with the back of her knuckle. 

“Natasha? Is everything alright?” She could feel anxiety coming from the other side of the door, and frustration, although with what Alex did not know.

The door opened abruptly and she was rewarded with a glare. “What do you want?” The curt reply was almost spat out.

“Just noticed you were acting strange earlier, normally you’d have told me off for standing around or something and now sounds like there’s a game of darts going on in here. Checking in, that’s all.” 

Natasha frowned and replied hastily, “I’m fine, just sorting through my shoes.”

“How? By testing which will survive best when thrown at the wall?” 

The ghosting of a smile quirked at the red headed woman’s lips and she shook her head. “I, well I’m meeting Clint tonight, for supper.”

“A date!” Alex exclaimed, clapping her hands together.

“Shhh!!! Jeez, tell the whole world why don’t you.” With that she yanked Alex out of the hallway and into her room shutting the door behind her.

“Yeah, a date then. I...I don’t know what to wear. What do I say to him?” Natasha admitted, picking up a lost shoe where it had fallen and matching it back with its pair.

“You’ve mastered the art of seduction and you’re asking me for advice?” Alex remarked, a little confused by the turn of events. Going from being spat at to asked for advice was a bit strange all things considered.

“That’s different though, they’re just men, Clint’s ...more?” She answered, not meeting Alex’s face, as though this was some kind of show of weakness on her part.

Nodding, Alex passed her another shoe and after some thought said, “Just be yourself, don’t seduce him, let him seduce you.”

Surprised, Agent Romanoff sharply turned her head towards Alex, rolling her tongue into the corner of her cheek as she considered the words. “Guess I hadn’t thought of that. What if he expects the Black Widow?”

“Come on Natasha, I think out of the team you’re the one Clint is closest to, I think he’d understand your work personas are only a small part of the package, a front in a way. You haven’t acted as the Black Widow with him so far, and he must obviously like you already if he asked you out. I don’t know, just go and have fun, keep it easy.” Picking up a deep blue pencil form dress with a plunging back, Alex added, “and I’d try this on for size if I were you.” 

Taking the garment from Alex’s hand, Natasha cracked the first smile she’d seen on the woman since arriving. “Thanks, I forgot I had that one, would go great with my favorite pair of pumps.”

Shrugging, Alex smiled back and opened the door, “Anytime, I’m always ready to help a team member out, even for wardrobe advice.” With a chuckle she then closed the door to Natasha’s room and went back out into the hallway, deciding that it had certainly been an interesting day. For the first time since arriving, Alex actually felt part of the circle and she decided that maybe Natasha wasn’t quite as much the prickly woman as she’d seemed. Spring restored to her step, Agent Johnson made her way towards the kitchen, deciding it was time to make herself a celebratory bowl of ice-cream. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, well I'd meant this to be a bonding and relationship developing thread but somehow some smut sneaked in there. Whoops, however did that happen? *innocently bats eyelashes* In all seriousness, hope this helped give a little foundation for our dear Steve/Alex. AND who would have thought, Natasha's human after all? Kudos, comments, subscriptions and whatever form of constructive feedback get me hot and bothered, so thanks so much guys!

**Author's Note:**

> My first Avengers' fan fic, haven't written a fanfic in awhile so here's hoping this won't be too disastrous. Will update as the muse takes me.


End file.
